El Amante
by Eliih Him
Summary: song-dic XD


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Yo sigo con la fiebre de los song-fics XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**#La canción es de Daddy Yankee feat. J Alvarez – El amante;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

En una calle desierta se podía ver a un chico de cabellos azabaches, ojos verdes oscuros, traía puesta una remera gris lisa, una campera de cuero negra, jean gastado y converses verde. En su rostro pálido se notaba la preocupación.

Un auto deportivo negro freno en donde estaba el muchacho, la ventana del lado del acompañante bajo, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos azabaches desordenados, ojos verdes claros, estaba vestida con un suéter negro con lunares blancos, jean descolorido y botas negras con tacón bajo.

―Hola Butch ― saludo la morena sonriendo.

―Hola Kaoru ― contesto abriendo la puerta y subiéndose en el auto.

―Me tarde porque el idiota no se iba por ahí con una de sus tantas amantes ― dijo enojada.

―Eso o querías estar con él más tiempo ― dijo el azabache acercándose a la chica.

―Por supuesto que no, sabes que él solo me produce asco ― replico molesta.

Prestige boy!  
DY  
J Alvarez

Yo ma', si te calientas conmigo yo te hago que la presión te suba  
De que vale que estés con él si siempre vives en dudas  
Si cuando te beso en el cuello empiezas a sudar  
Así que decídete ya

―Me alegra escuchar eso, porque no me gustaría oír que estas dudando ― dijo proporcionándole un beso, aunque fue apenas un roce.

―Siempre vivo con dudas cuando estoy con él, preguntándome ¿por qué demonios me case con él?

―Entonces vámonos ― dijo sacándola del asiento del piloto, la dejo en los asientos de atrás y se ubicó él en el asiento del conductor.

Ven vámonos y sal ya de esa confusión  
Perdámonos termina ya lo que empezó  
[2x]

― ¿Tengo que preguntar a dónde vamos? ― dijo riéndose de su propia pregunta.

―A donde siempre ― contesto simplemente, acompañando a su amante en la risa.

Amor prohibido, besos prohibidos  
Tamos compartiendo el mismo aire prohibido  
A veces yo pienso que no tiene sentido  
pero cada vez que te veo todo cobra sentido

―Te amo Kaoru Matsubara ― dijo Butch aumentando la velocidad.

―Te amo Butch Him, increíblemente te amo ― dijo pasándose al asiento del acompañante.

―Esto es un amor prohibido ― hablo Butch dándole un corto beso.

―Son besos prohibidos ―dijo dándole otro corto beso.

―Demonios estamos compartiendo un aire prohibido ― se rieron.

Para ti no tengo un escatimo de dinero  
Me encanta cuando vamos a las Bahamas de crucero  
Pero el tiempo que tenemos se nos hace pasajero  
El pasado nos hizo prisioneros

―Lástima que solo compartamos un tiempo tan corto ― hablo Kaoru mirando las calles por la ventana.

―Somos prisioneros de todo esto… ― dijo Butch poniéndose serio, y añadió ― pero somos prisioneros de este amor ― dijo sonriendo provocando una risa en la chica.

Soy el amante, el que siempre te responde  
Soy el amante, el que vives conmigo donde sea  
Llega no importa donde

―Este amor prohibido, no podemos estar juntos y por eso somos amantes ― dijo dándole un beso corto.

―Cuando él no este sabes que con un llamado siempre iré, a donde sea que estés ― dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sacarme de la mente, que con el estarás bien  
Conmigo te sientes libre y por eso le eres infiel  
(J Alvarez)

―Contigo me siento tan libre ― confeso Kaoru mirando la ventana.

― ¿Por eso le eres infiel? ― pregunto Butch mirándola seriamente.

―Por eso, también porque contigo me siento diferente y porque me enamore de ti apenas te vi ― dijo sonrojada.

Ante esa respuesta él sonrió, y contesto:

―Somos amantes porque nos enamoramos apenas nos vimos.

Ven vámonos y sal ya de esa confusión  
Perdámonos termina ya lo que empezó  
[2x]

― ¿Qué hora es? ― pregunto el azabache.

―Las diez menos cuarto ― contesto.

― ¡Demonios Brick va a matarme! ― dijo y acelero para llegar más rápido a la casa de su hermano mayor.

―No solo Brick, también Miyako, Boomer y Momoko, todo por no llegar a tiempo al bautismo del pequeño Masaru ― se rio Kaoru al imaginar como Brick estrangularía a Butch por no llegar a tiempo al bautismo de su hijo.

―Al menos a ti no te mataran amor ― dijo Butch.

―No lo harán Momoko y Miyako me adoran, no sé él porque pero lo hacen ― se rio y Butch aumento la velocidad lo más que pudo.

Esto es seguro y es peligro, esto es dulzura y es castigo  
Esto se ha vuelto una perdición…  
Lo que yo empiezo lo termino, así haya fuego en el camino  
Como quiera voy de misión

―Luego otra vez tengo que volver a casa ― se lamentó Kaoru.

―Sabes que esto es tan peligroso como seguro ― dijo Butch.

―Como castigo y dulzura… una perdición ― completo.

Avanza y vamo' a la villa, ya saque la silla  
Mas piña colada viendo como el sol tu piel la maquilla  
Mi primera dama, no sabe el panorama cuando tu daddy se guilla

―Un amor que nos llevara a la perdición total… pero que disfrutaremos hasta que todo se descubra ― hablo Butch sonriéndole.

―Hasta que todo acabe o se cumpla el año para poder divorciarme y mandarlo a la mierda.

―Cuide su lenguaje señorita Matsubara, ese vocabulario no digno de una dama ― dijo Butch para luego soltar un carcajada.

Huele a sexo, no hay regreso  
Una vez que yo me pierda dentro de ti  
Soy tu amigo, tu consuelo  
Pero nada cambiara cuando salga de aquí

―Pero hasta que eso pase, para el mundo somos los mejores amigos, pero para nosotros, mis hermanos y mis cuñadas somos amantes ― se rio ante lo último.

―Momoko y Miyako pegaron un grito al cielo cuando se enteraron ― recordó para luego reírse.

Soy el amante, el que siempre te responde  
Soy el amante, el que vives conmigo donde sea  
Llega no importa donde

―Se enojaron con mis hermanos por haberlo ocultado.

―Casi provocamos que Brick y Momoko se divorciaran ― comento riéndose junto a Butch.

―Y Boomer y Miyako terminaran ― se rompieron en carcajadas.

Ven vámonos y sal ya de esa confusión  
Perdámonos termina ya lo que empezó  
[2x]

―Hicieron un gran escándalo cuando se enteraron.

―Pero a los dos días lo superaron ― comento Butch.

―Fue lo mejor porque si no tus hermanos te hubieran matado y torturado ― se burlo Kaoru.

Amor prohibido, besos prohibidos…  
A veces yo pienso que no tiene sentido  
Pero cada vez que te veo cobra sentido

Se quedaron en silencio, el cual fue roto por el celular de Butch.

― ¿Quién es? ― pregunto Kaoru interesada.

―Linda no es mi amante si es lo que crees, es Brick ― dijo Butch poniendo una cara de terror al ver la imagen de su hermano en la pantalla de su celular.

**Conversación telefónica…**

_-¿Hola?_

_-Butch… ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁS?!_

_-Brick… ¡NO ME GRITES!_

_-¡CONTESTA! - ¡BRICK VE A GRITAR AFUERA ¿NO VES QUE DESPERTARAS A MASARU?!_

_-Jajaja te regañaron._

_-Cállate y te quiero aquí en quince minutos._

_-O sino ¿qué?_

_-O sino además de ser hombre muerto te mandare al frente con ¡KAORU!_

_-Emm ¿quince minutos dijiste?_

_-Sí._

_-Ya casi llego_

_-Nos vemos en un rato hermanito._

**Fin de la conversación telefónica…**

―Mierda… Brick nos quiere en quince minutos en su casa ― dijo rendido.

― ¿Por qué me nombro? ― pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

―Ah porque tus amigas preguntaron por ti ― respondió nervioso ante la mirada de la morena.

―Bueno ― dijo Kaoru mirándola desconfiada.

―Mientras llegamos sigamos jugando ― trato de cambiar la conversación.

― ¿Qué juegos? ― pregunto interesada.

Seguimos jugando a ser infieles…  
DY  
Los De La Nazza  
J Alvarez  
Prestige Boy!

―Jugando a ser infieles ― dijo parando el auto y acercándose para besarla.

―Tenemos que llegar rápido ― dijo Kaoru entre medio del beso.

―Estamos a una cuadra de su casa ― aviso.

Eso basto para que siguieran besándose apasionadamente, si llegaran tarde soportarían los reclamos de los demás con tal de pasar un tiempo juntos, el poco tiempo que tenían para verse o al menos hasta que se cumpliera el año y lograran el divorcio de Kaoru, para amarse con total libertad. Pero mientras eso sucedía seguirían siendo amantes y su amor seria prohibido.


End file.
